Kartool
The city of Kartool was located on Kartool Island, off the east coast of Quon Tali. It was known for its impressive population of deadly fist-sized paralt spiders whose webs festooned the city's score of towers.The Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.21 Gulls and pigeons could often be spotted entangled in the paralt's webs and the arachnids' moult-skins and web-fragments polluted the city's murky harbour. The city was bordered by a ring of limestone cliffs. Conquered by the Malazan Empire decades ago, it was ruled by an Imperial Fist and an Imperial garrison was maintained within the city.The Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.21/26Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.171 The city was once the centre of worship for the island's patron goddess, D'rek, but the Empire had suppressed the cult and its practices.The Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.23-24 During the Clear Season of autumn, prevailing winds made travel to Malaz Island and the south virtually impossible for two months.The Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.21/26 Notable locations *Free DocksThe Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.22 *Grand Temple of D'rek *Septarch District *Street of the Icon CarversDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 2, US HC p.27 History Before the founding of the Malazan Empire, Kartool had been a target of the Kingdom of Unta. Unta annexed the Napan Isles to serve as a staging point for an invasion of Kartool.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.247-248 At a later date, Admiral Nok had sought to challenge Kartool's fleet of three pirate vessels, which had been blessed by priests of D'rek. After a disastrous attempt to restock their water supplies on the Napan Isles, Nok's six ships were forced to return to Nap. Nok returned the following year and crushed Kartool's tiny fleet. Two months later the island was conquered.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.319-320 A great battle had been fought by the Malazan Emperor Kellanved's T'lan Imass at Kartool. Adjunct Lorn had witnessed clan chieftain Eitholos Ilm standing alongside Bonecaster Olar Ethil during an exchange of sorcery that made the battle between the Empire and Moon's Spawn at the Siege of Pale "look like a child's cantrip".Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.230 The timeline for the battle is unclear (see Speculations) however, it is likely meant to have been the Malazan invasion which Hellian remembered. The Emperor's main target on the island had been the cult of D'rek whose priests and priestesses were master sorcerors. They were ruled over by the Demidrek and were the heart of Kartool's power. The night before the great naval battle and the subsequent invasion, under Dancer and Surly's lead, the cult's sorcerors, including the Demidrek, had been thoroughly obliterated.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.26 The Malazans immediately abolished slavery, closed the city's execution pits, and eliminated the Istral'fennidahn celebrations of D'rek.The Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.24 The incumbent archpriest of the Grand Temple in the years 1164 BS had gained his eminence in an internal coup not so long ago, ousting his rival Tayschrenn who had been the Emperor's new (at the time) High Mage.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.26 Temples Once, only seven religions had been permitted upon Kartool Island. That of D'rek, which was the most influential, and six others subservient to her. Temples to D'rek, Soliel, Poliel, Beru, Burn, Hood and Fener were found in the Septarch District of the city of Kartool, hence the name. Since coming under the control of the Malazan Empire, the situation had changed and a modest Temple of the Queen of Dreams, a much-despised one of Shadow as well as temples to Dessembrae, Togg and Oponn had appeared.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.23-27 The Grand Temple of D'rek was the largest structure in the city, but was left in a state of disrepair. The other temples fared little better and the ornate architecture of the Septarch District's decrepit towers and domes was festooned with paralt webbing and chitinous rubbish.The Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.23 In The Bonehunters Having been requested by the visiting priest Banaschar, a squad of the Septarch District city guard under Sergeant Hellian broke down the locked doors to the Grand Temple of D'rek and found the remnants of a massacre with all of the temple's residents slaughtered.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.27 Notable Kartoolians * Brethless * Burnt Rope * Commander Charl * Sergeant Hellian * Noto Boil * Shijel * Tayschrenn * Touchy * Corporal/Sergeant Urb Speculations Given that Lorn was about eleven at the time of the Mouse Quarter riots in 1154, which was also the year cited as the last year of Kellanved's reign, for her to have witnessed the battle of Kartool puts it no later than 1154 and, if she saw it as a very young child, no earlier than around 1145. Notes and references de:Kartool (Stadt) Category:Quon Tali Category:Cities Category:Kartool